


Raw Power

by LeahNoLiah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Play, F/F, Marvel - Freeform, NSFW, Power Play, Smut, The Avengers - Freeform, if alcohol play is even a thing, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahNoLiah/pseuds/LeahNoLiah
Summary: You accidentally say something extremely embarrassing into your comms.





	Raw Power

Aliens. From outer space. With space magic. And weapons no human has ever seen before. And you have a pistol. A pistol and a knife. And the pistol only has half a clip left. Oh but don’t worry about Steve or Bucky -they'e genetically modified super soldiers. Don’t worry about Tony either -he has his Iron Man suit. Or Thor -who is the literal god of thunder. Bruce is doing just fine too -god damn hulk. Wanda’s just peachy -her and her fucking powers. At least you weren’t alone; Natasha was in a similar situation as you -neither of you had powers and were instead relying on guns, knives, and your quick wits. Sam wasn’t special either but at least he had a jet pack with wings. And Clint. Poor poor Clint. Armed with only a bow and like ten arrows.

And somehow you hadn’t died yet. You were managing to hold your own against the green-skinned creatures jumping through portals right in front of your eyes. One had shot something blue and electrifying at you, stunning you to the ground. The creature had stalked towards you, ready to shoot something even more lethal at you. The stinging buzz coursing through your veins boiled your blood and burned your skin but you were  _not_  going to give up and die at the hands of this… this…  _thing_. You managed to raise your pistol and fire three rounds into its head and it fell to the ground in a puddle of dark green muck that must’ve been its blood.

You writhed on the ground for several moments, letting the electricity ebb away until the pain was nothing more than sting.

“You getting tired already?” Clint asked as he ran up to you, shooting arrows at advancing aliens. He lent you a hand, helping you to your feet and you grunted.

“I’m getting pissed. Someone’s gotta close the portals.”

“I’m working on it!” Tony said through your comms. You saw him fly above your head, shooting his laser beams at some contraption that was opening portals all over the place. Citizens were cowering in buildings, watching in fear as more and more green goblins attacked their city.

“You focus on the portals, we’ll keep them off your back.” Cap ordered confidently. You sighed, just wishing this would be over already. You had two bullets left and five more taller E.T.s heading your and Clint’s way. You shot down two of them, eating up the last of your pistol, while Clint shot an arrow at one of them and then pressed a button, making the arrow explode in its chest and effectively killing the other two.

“I coulda done that.” you said.

“Then why didn’t you?” Clint asked back but walked away before you could respond.

“Asshole.” you murmured but your comm picked it up.

“I heard that.”

“Bite me, Katniss.”

“Hey, Prince Charming and Cinderella, a little less bickering and a little more shooting please.” Tony whined.

“I’m outta bullets.” you responded.

“Then punch the damn things!” spoke Bucky. “I don’t care what you do. Just shut up and kill something!“  _moody bitch_.

You equipped your knife and started charging down the street where a group of the aliens were surrounding Wanda. Flashes of red rose above her head as she used her powers to fling aliens into buildings. She mentally snapped some of them in half which made more green goop puddle beneath your feet as you got closer. A portal opened right behind her and an entire army armed with space weapons charged full speed at her. In a split second, Wanda’s eyes glowed red and she used her powers to lift both her and the advancing army into the sky in a cloud of red mist. They levitated what seemed like half a mile above the ground and she slammed her fists down, pushing the aliens into the pavement with such extreme force that a crater formed beneath the dead bodies. You watched on in amazement. She floated back to Earth -eyes still glowing a cherry red- and sauntered off to handle another group entering from another portal.

“God, Wanda, I want you to raw me.” you murmured. You were absolutely stunned in your spot. You’d seen Wanda’s powers in the works several times before and each and every time was just as beautiful as the last. Wanda was absolutely powerful and it was down right sexy. She was lethal in every way possible and it turned you on.

“I’m sorry did I hear that right?” Tony’s voice cut through your thoughts.

“You did. We all did.” said Sam with a hearty laugh.

“Your comms are still on, sweetheart.” Bucky chimed in and  _holy shit were you screwed_.

“Buy me a drink first and then we’ll talk.” Wanda said. Your entire face went red and you swear your heart stopped beating. If you could just die now that'd be great. Embarrassment was eating you alive and you couldn’t do anything about it except simmer in it. Perhaps dying at the hands of these alien things would be a honorable way to go.

You watched on as your teammates killed the aliens by the dozens. You tried to not be useless by using your knife to slice through the creatures one by one while Clint’s arrows flew all over the place -and may or may not be  _this close_  to hitting you instead. It felt like an eternity had passed before Tony announced he was so close to shutting the portals down for good. In a final effort, Thor had summoned all his strength in the form of lightening and burst it at the portals, lighting them up in a wave of electrifying blue and shattering the mirage-like doorways. With the entryways closed, it was easy to kill the last handful of goblins. A few shots here, a stab or two there, and a blast of lasers had eliminated every last one.

With the mission complete, the entire team packed up shop and headed back to the compound. You had hoped everyone forgot about your little quip about Wanda since no one had said anything about it since it happened. Hopefully  _you’d_  forget about it in due time. For now, everyone was focused on the showers they were going to take as soon as they got back. You were covered in green goopy blood and it felt absolutely disgusting. You wanted a shower and something to eat. When the jet touched down on base, you were quick to exit to go clean up.

“Hey, Y/N, try and keep quiet while Wanda ‘raws’ you. I’d like to take a nap.” Tony joked after you, making himself and the rest of the team erupt into laughter. Your face went red again.  _They didn’t forget_. Quietly, you sauntered to your bedroom and wasted no time in stripping your dirty clothes and hopping into a warm shower. Using an array of soaps, you scrubbed all the dirt and blood off of your skin until you were red instead of green. You don’t know how long you were in the shower but once the water started turning cold you realized it was time to get out. You used a fluffy towel to pat yourself dry and wrapped it around your body to shield you from the chill of the air as you stepped into your bedroom to dress. But you were stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Wanda sitting on your bed, also showered and dressed in nothing but a robe, with her hands held behind her back. She smiled at you with an emotion that could only be described as predatory.

“How’d you get in here?” was the first thing to escape your lips.

“Your door’s unlocked.” she said like it was the most obvious answer -which it wasn’t because you always lock your door when you take a shower.

“What’re you doing in here?” you then asked. Your voice quivered at the unknown reason as to why she was waiting on your bed.

“Well I did say I wanted a drink first.” she replied and pulled her hands out from behind her to showcase a bottle of Merlot.

“Oh dear god.” you murmured under your breath in embarrassment. You hid your face behind your hands, hoping that she’d disappear if you didn’t see her. But she was still there when you opened your eyes. “Listen, Wanda, back there, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh?” she raised an eyebrow and stood up.

“Yeah, like, it was just the, um, the heat of battle and I was just, ya know, talking outta my ass and. I didn’t even know what the hell I was saying I just-” you rambled on until Wanda pressed her lips firmly to yours, effectively shutting you up. You couldn’t believe what was happening! Was this real? Was Wanda Maximoff really kissing you right now?  _Oh please don’t let this be a dream_. A moment later, you found yourself kissing her back. Her taste was so uniquely her and you loved it. Her taste was just as intoxicating as her powers and she smelled just as good too.

Wanda pulled back when all air had wasted away between you. She held such a god damn smirk on her lips as she looked you over -a heated, breathless, jelly-legged mess.

“Now, how about that drink.” she said. The best you could do was nod back and she took your hand, leading you to the bed where the wine bottle lay. You expected her to pull out a couple glasses too but she took you by surprise when she opened the bottle and took a drink straight from the mouth before handing you the bottle where you did the same. As soon as the sweet liquid ran down your throat, she pulled you in for another kiss. It was more ferocious this time. More eager. More dominating.

Wanda ran her hands down your sides, pulling at the fabric of the towel until it pooled around you on the bed. Her touch left a tingling feeling in its wake. Your entire body lit up with want as her fingers danced along the skin of your thighs. You were suddenly very aware of the situation and you had to look up at her to make sure she was real.

“God you’re fucking beautiful.” you blurted out and she giggled. She fucking  _giggled_. Her voice vibrated against your heart and you loved it. You wanted to hear it again.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” was her response. “Come here.” she pulled you close until you could feel your breasts press against hers through her robe. You helped her undress and toss both her robe and your towel to the floor. A gush of desire coursed through you at the view of her nude body. Almost instinctively, your hands went up to cup her breasts. They fit so perfectly in your palms and her nipples hardened against your thumbs. You brought her back into another kiss, letting your tongue push past her lips and brush against her own.

Wanda’s fingers tangled in your wet hair, pulling at the strands and making her sigh into her mouth. The bottle of wine sitting between your legs pushed against your pussy when she slid closer and entwined your legs with hers. It made you gasp in pleasure and she smirked against your lips.

“Lay down.” she instructed between kisses. Pleasure hazing your mind, you complied and laid back. Wanda grabbed the wine bottle and knelt above you. She took another swig of the bottle before dumping a small amount over your breasts and down your stomach. The coolness of the liquid against your hot skin felt unusually pleasurable. And it felt even better when she bent down to lick and suck on the liquid. She licked at your breasts and down your stomach before coming back up to suck on one of your nipple.

“Fuck. Wanda.” you moaned. She looked up at the sound of her name with an evil glint in her eye. Slowly, ever so slowly, she knelt back up while a red mist surrounded her, carefully inching towards you to wrap around your own body. It caressed your skin, feeling more like fingers than… whatever this stuff was. Each touch sent a shiver down your spine. Mist wandered over your body to tweak your nipples, tickle your sides, and trail down your stomach to your pussy and stroke it.

Your back arched off the bed, attempting to press harder into the touch. The mist pressed you back down, immobilizing you as it took advantage of your body. The pressure on your clit increased. The coil in your stomach burned hotter but not enough to push you over the edge.

“Please please please!” you begged. “God, Wanda!”

“Please what, Y/N.” taunted Wanda.

“Please, can I come!”

“Okay, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

She wiggled her fingers a little bit and suddenly there was a pressure right at your entrance. It didn’t feel like fingers, it didn’t feel like a cock either. It was a foreign, solid object that pushed slowly and carefully past your initial barrier. You moaned as it stretched you, pushing further and further back. The red mist pulled at your nipples just as the pressure fully bottomed out -if that was even the right phrase for a mist. It thrust deep, hitting against your cervix with each pass. Your body was thrumming with pleasure. Your moans were the only sounds filling your ear drums.

Wanda knelt above you looking ever so much the goddess she is. The red mist surrounding her made her look ethereal. It was the sight of her that really pushed you over. Your skin prickled as your orgasm overtook you. Light blinded you from behind your eyelids. It felt like you rode out your orgasm for an eternity and when you opened your eyes, a post-orgasm bliss haloed over Wanda. She had a dopey smile on her face.

“How’d that feel?” she asked, leaning down to kiss you.

“Fucking magical.”

“Good.”

“And now it’s your turn.  _Lay down_.” you echoed her earlier command. An eyebrow quirked as she looked you over but complied anyway and flopped onto the pillow next to you. You rolled onto her, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips, then her cheeks, to her neck, down her chest, across each breast (making sure to pay special attention to her hardened nipples), down her stomach, and straight to her pussy. She was soaking wet and you nearly drooled at the sight. Pressing two fingers in, you were met with no resistance and she greedily accepted you. Wasting no time getting to work, you dove forward and sucked at her clit. Her juices gushed around your fingers and mouth and you tried to lick it all up. She tasted like sugar and spice and everything nice, yet smelled like the body wash she usually uses when she showers. You loved it and you wondered if Wanda used it specifically for you tonight.

Wanda’s high pitched moans filled your ear drums and  _god damn_  it was a beautiful sound. Eager to hear more from her, you curled your fingers up to caress that special spot inside of her. Her thighs shook around your head and her fingers once again tangled in your hair, pushing you harder into her cunt. Your other hand snaked back up her stomach to grip her breast and roll her nipple between your thumb and finger.

“Y/N!” she moaned. She repeated your name like a mantra and never in your life did you think your name would sound so enchanting but Wanda made it sound like a prayer. Especially with that fucking accent you love so much.  _So much_. You moved your fingers faster in and out of her, pressing against her g-spot harder and harder each time. You sucked greedily on her clit, flicking it around with your tongue. Wanda’s entire body shivered with delight one final time before she came against your mouth and you happily drank down everything she had to give you.

You kissed your way up her body, landing one final kiss on her lips. She kissed you back just as passionately.

“Well.” she giggled again. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah. Yeah it was.” you replied.

“Amazing enough for a round two?”

“Dear god you’re gonna kill me, woman.”

Wanda only smirked up at you, letting the red mist of her powers once again encase you.


End file.
